buthuainsayian_race_sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Novo the Hedgehog
{Under Construction} Quotes "I'll show you what a ninja is truly capable of..." "Ay,yo..." "Sup?" "What's good?" {More coming soon} Concept and Development Novo first started out as a recolor,and I decided to give him two quills instead of three.Folks kept saying the old design's shoes and quills looked like sonic's,so I decided to lose a quill and make the shoes look like Nike shoes. Personality Like other speed demons,he's very impatient when it comes to waiting or getting cooped up for too long.His bluntness can be either offensive or mean,which he tries not to be.He also has a passion for adventure and aims to be a humanitarian(and/or mobianitarion) for helping anyone in need(such as giving a homeless person a dollar,etc).The reason why he doesn't make friends is because he's sometimes treated like an outcast when he was little.So he wonders if his "friends" are actual friends or not;which is why he's always anti-social.He is very quiet and rarely speaks to anyone because hardly anyone(except his pokemon) can hear a word he says.And because of his bad experience(s) in the past,he hardly ever smiles,nor does he want to hang out with anyone except his sister,his Pokemon,and/or by himself.He's also shown to be very determined and never giving up on his goals.At the same time though,he's also cares very deeply towards his family and gets very vengeful whenever a person assaults any of his family members and/or friends and shows compassion towards his friends,family,and people in need. On his other half of his personality,he's known to be serious in battle and thinks of different tactics during them,he also resorts to ticking them off when he mainly fights people who have an evil behavior that is directed towards his friends,family,and/or innocent people.And the reason why he doesn't brag isn't because he thinks he's "better than anyone else",but he feels that there's no point and it'll bound to cause trouble.He's also constantly aware that he's still young but he says"Yeah I'm a kid,so friggin' what?" and "Just cause I'm a kid don't mean I didn't learn how hard and cruel the world can be! I've had my share of pain just like everyone else,but the reason why I'm still here is because people have a thing called 'Live and Learn' ",etc. etc.He also has a serious amount of anger issues of which is violent,making him have low self-control and making him appear violent and scary. Other Attire 2015 attire(Sonic Boom) * Gray sweatpants * Ninja battle armor Winter attire * Brown coat with furry hood * Knit cap-Black * Black winter gloves * Two pairs of pants(if the weather is 10° or lower) * lightweight boots Human attire * Black T-shirt * Cap * Dark grey shorts * Black fitness gloves * Running low ankle shoes Extreme Gear attire * Strong,durable headphones(depends on the color) * Friction-resistant,lightweight high ankle shoes * Hoodie(depends on the color) * Fitness gloves * Extreme Gear Board:The Black Shuriken Ninja battle attire*as seen in the redesign* * Ninja battle outfit * Ninja headband * Armor pad on left hand * White cuffed gloves * Blue Power Scarf * Ankle socks * Sandals Power(s) Cosmic Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect he desires, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness. User can call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebula, quasars, and dark matter. Novo can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. User doesn't usually actually summon a planet/celestial object or control and manipulate its movement (as that would result in it being obliterated), but he can summon and control its energy. Applications * Constellation Manipulation * Cosmic Attacks * Cosmic Awareness ** Cosmic Projection * Cosmic Constructs * Cosmic Creation * Cosmic Fire Manipulation * Cosmic Energy Manipulation ** Cosmic-Electric Manipulation ** Cosmic-Earth Manipulation ** Cosmic Energy Absorption * Cosmic Weather Manipulation ** Cosmic Storm ** Eclipse Manipulation ** Lunar Manipulation * Fundamental Forces Manipulation ** Matter Manipulation *** Atomic Manipulation *** Molecular Manipulation *** Particle Manipulation *** Subatomic Manipulation * Nebula Manipulation * Planetary Manipulation * Solar Manipulation/Stellar Manipulation ** Corona Manipulation ** Meteor Summoning ** Stardust Manipulation ** Space Rock Manipulation * Space-Time Manipulation * Techniques * Astrokinetic Combat * Cosmic Empowerment * Cosmic Energy Physiology * Cosmic Teleportation * Meteor Summoning Variations * Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation * Evolution Manipulation: To accelerate and control the evolution of life forms on a planet-wide scale. * Existence Manipulation: Total control over an entirety, ranging from Space-Time to reality, dimensions and subspaces bordering in between them. * Omni-Senses: Sense everything on a cosmic scale. * Omnipathy: To read minds and influence emotion and sensation at a cosmic level. * Remaking: To alter and control anything or anyone through precise transformative cosmic manipulation. * Stellar Magic * Meta Power Manipulation: And the bestowal of limited cosmic powers to others. Some may also possess the ability to suppress the powers of other beings temporarily or permanently. Meta Matter Manipulation/Cosmological Force Manipulation: Some have complete control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching nearly any effect they desire. As a result, the user can rearrange matter to create other configurations and can even transmute elements. They can channel beams of energy with sufficient destructive force to destroy planets, and discharge of any form of energy or radiation. Limitations * May be unable to create or form new planets and inhabitants into existence. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * Requires training to prevent many side-effects Ninja Magic(sub power) User is able to utilize magical techniques to achieve a variety of supernatural effects,mostly dedicated to stealth,mobility,deception,evasion,and assassination(of which he never does because he never wants to be an assassin),enhancing Novo's natural skills or completing them with additional possibilities,based on abstract principles or tangible elements. Applications * Flash Step ** After-Image creation * Hand Seal Magic * Illusion Manipulation * Replication ** Decoy creation * Seal Creation * Sense of Strength * Shape-shifting ** Animal transformations ** Doppleganger Morphing * Supernatural Concealment ** Unnoticeability * Wall Running * Water Walking Associations * Magic * Mythical Martial Arts * Ninjutsu * Stealth Tactics Abilities Enhanced Speed: Novo was gifted with enhanced speed since the day he was born.At the age of eight,he was able to run around track fields in a minute.While he's gotten older,his speed has drastically increase throughout his ten years.While his top speed is unknown,his minimum speed is at least 3.4 times faster than the speed of light;thus making him one of the fastest ninjas in the wiki. Quite super strength: Novo was able to get more physical strength by working out at the gym in a strict middle school, a strict high school and through tough training from a martial arts class.He also gotten stronger from the serious training from his friend(s) from the past pushing him to his maximum. Enhanced Endurance: Novo was also able to endure punches in his face and chest from training in the gym,toughing up in Martial Arts class,etc. Flight:He's able to fly at incredible speeds and able to fly because of his Cosmic energy constantly flowing through his body. Immense Durability:Novo's durability is immensely strong and able to allow him to survive fatal blows;such as falling from outer space,once survived a nuclear missile,and once survived an impale from a spear(because of his determination). Cosmic Shift:At the age of 12 and while traveling with his saiyan friend from the past,Novo was able to master the Cosmic Boost after training in the depths of space. Weapons On hand Uchū Hoshi Ninja-To-Current,signature: 'Novo's new and upgraded cosmic-related katana.His old sword(Hypernova Katana)got broken due to his most recent battle with Ghetsis.The sword is able to absorb and construct any type of cosmic energy,stellar energy,quasar energy,and even able to prevent any supernova from happening.It is able to slice and cut anything no matter how hard or how dense the object is(such as armor,gates,etc).It's also unbreakable. '''Shurikens: '''Four star throwing weapons that can be thrown at opponents from longer distances. '''Power scarf:'The power scarf is a magical scarf that is able to extend its ends at the user's will.The scarf is used as both a rope/grappling hook and a whip basically. 'Smoke Bomb:'The Smoke Bombs Novo carries are used for escaping and turning invisible. Arsenal Vault '''Eclipse Scythe(Lv.3):"Dark Moon Scythe" is the strongest weapon in terms of power, aside from the True Dragon Sword. It also has the largest swing arc and second-largest area of effect, behind the Kusari-Gama. The Scythe easily cuts through hordes of enemies with devastating results. It has one of the most useful Ultimate Attacks; moving wind blades across the ground. Also great partner to the obliteration moves. It is recommended to upgrade the scythe as soon as possible for better damage and move range. The scythe is also a useful weapon for large fiends and great for incendiary shuriken blocks. It also has a flying swallow-type grip move. Claws+Ashikos:'''The Claws and Ashikos are another ninja weaponry for Novo's arsenal.The claws are for giving his opponents severe slashes once equipped,and the askikos are also for giving severe slashes when kicking his opponents.Not only that,but they're also good for climbing mountains and other high places. '''Incendiary shurikens: Shaped like a kunai, or throwing knife, this Shuriken has a small explosive attached. The Incendiary Shuriken is designed to explode after being impaled in the target’s body. To achieve this, the thrower must remove the small metal ring at the tail end of the weapon, thereby lighting the fuse. Although the history of this weapon is as old as gunpowder itself, recent improvements inspired by modern grenade design have made it all the more lethal. Lunar Staff:{Under Construction} Naginata:{Under Construction} Titanium Tonfas Backstory Novo's Childhood Prologue Novo lived in Asperita City in Unova along with his father.His mom and sister were out of town having a month to themselves.They may be out of town,but at least Novo got to have man-to-man conversations with his dad,Aaron and got to be trained of how to defend himself in the streets.Until two weeks later,a mysterious black vessel was hovering above the city and casting a huge shadow.No one couldn't find out what's it doing there.Until five seconds later,the vessel readied a cannon out of the ship's front stem and the cannon fired ice at a building.Everyone in the city was screaming and running for their lives everywhere as the ship continued to fire.Novo's dad told him to run get out the city as far as possible.After that,he ran outside his house and went to look for his nephew,Andrew,who was being cornered by a Neo Team Plasma Grunt and his Leipard and commanded it to use Night Slash on him.Aaron sheilded Andrew at the last minute;thus being severely injured leaving Andrew to retreat.While he was running and carrying Aaron wounded,he told Andrew to give Novo the starter pokemon,Charmander that Aaron was holding in his pokeball and to leave him in his and Novo's house.Andrew refuses,but Aaron told him to do so and told him to tell Novo he loves him(as a father-son relationship).Andrew then leaves,only to tell Novo the worst news. Novo's Childhood Part 1 Novo was waiting anxiously for his dad's return,but only to be told that his dad couldn't make it.Novo was devastated with sorrow;but after five minutes of tears,he wipes them,stands up,and walks off.Andrew asked where was he going.He answered "to find that flying vessel,of course!".Andrew could tell he was serious but told him the vessel is already heading to another region called Kanto.Afterwards he decided to fly Novo over to that region in his phantom jet.11 hours later,the sky turned from day to night.{Under Construction} Novo's Childhood Part 2 {Under Construction} Novo's Pokemon I do not own any copyrights about Pokemon.Pokemon,as well as Ghetsis and Team Plasma have been rightfully created and owned by the creators of Pokemon games,and as well as Nintendo cooperation.Main Article:Novo's Pokemon Novo became a pokemon trainer because first,he and Professor Oak made a deal:Novo completes the pokedex,and Oak gives him details to the whereabouts of Neo Team Plasma.Second,he owes Professor Oak for helping him regain consciousness after Ghetsis' Hydreigon knocked him out.And third,he loves to explore different places. Forms Cosmic Shift Description From Novo's training with his friend,Charles,he was able to unlock and use a minor form than to always use the chaos emeralds.But if this won't work,that's when he goes into his major forms. Abilities: * 2x speed and agility * 2x strength * 2x stamina Weakness(es): * Body strain Spatial Novo Description The form of which is used from Palkia's energy during his fateful encounter which transforms Novo into a space version of the original super form.And by doing so,he's able to go Spatial Novo without the need for chaos emeralds because of the spatial energy inside him. Abilities: * Move 10x faster than light * Space Manipulation * Invulnerability * Power by 1000% Weakness(es): * Ring limit Storm Novo Description By using the power of the super emeralds,Novo is able to transform into a Cosmic Weather version of Hyper transformation;which surpasses the powers of Spatial Novo. Abilities * Move 50x faster than light * Cosmo-Atmokinesis * Invulnerability * Power by 10,000% Weakness(es) * Ring limit Mystic Novo Description: Mystic Novo multiplies the affects of Storm Novo by three from the power of both the Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds combined. Abilities: * Mystic Cosmic Manipulation * Invulnerability(for a short amount of time) * Move 100x faster than light * Power by 100,000% Weakness(es) * ring limit * energy drained from the body Perfect Novo Description Perfect Novo is at the highest power of a super form.His cosmic power increases to Celestial power,so it's kind of like a god form,but he's not a god though.He's able to transform by using the power of the master emerald and chaos emeralds combined if ''necessary and if Novo's Mystic form wasn't able to beat any upcoming threats. Abilities * Absolute Attack * Celestial Manipulation * Absolute Speed * Absolute Strength Weakness(es) * time limit(30 tops) Perfect Spatial Novo Description '{Under Construction}' Abilities'{Under Construction}' * Celestial Space Manipulation * Special Moves and/or Chi attacks '{Under construction with description}' '''Cosmic Nova Star':The user fires a massive wave of solar and stellar energy combined at the target from the palm of both his hands and also requires time to charge a full Stellar Nova Star.This is also one of his signature moves. Running Toss: The user grabs his opponent with/without his scarf, runs around the world at super speed and throws that opponent to the ground. Tiger Punch:'''As he readies a punch,a giant silver tiger appears around his hand. As he strikes the target, he impales him/her/it and the giant tiger does the aftermath,which is the giant tiger biting the target's head/neck and sinking it's claws into the target's shoulders. '''Cosmic Dash:''The Cosmic Dash is a boost of speed that envelops Novo in an orange aura and turning him into a dangerous projectile,leaving an orange streak behind.'' Blaze Kick Combo Shockspin: Stealth Slash: Omega Slash: Finishing Blow:Meteor Dropkick Hand Seal Magic Jutsu/techniques {Under Construction} Cosmic-Clone Jutsu Barrier Jutsu Barrier Jutsu: Iron Wall Body Flicker:Star Warp Smoke Screen Swift Jutsu Lions Barrage Fire Jutsu Earth Jutsu Water Jutsu Lightning Jutsu Ice Jutsu Weaknesses(In general) Not very much of a mechanic His anger issues often lead him to have tunneled vision,etc. Like all ninjas,he has no proficiency with armor or sheilds. Easily tires out from battles, too much fighting and running leaves him defenseless while tries to catch his breath. He can only hold his breath for a minute underwater,so unless he has any underwater equipment,he'll drown. The Eclipse Scythe is low on speed;thus making the wielder vulnerable. His ninja magic often drains his stamina,so he tries to be careful when using too much magic. He also has weaknesses as seen in forms category.Forms such as Mystic drain the energy out of his body. Lost a fight to Ghetsis in May 2nd,2015. The reason for him not liking spiders is getting bit by any poisonous ones. Trivia * He believes in God and spiritual things all the way,but magic is a different story(That is,until he encountered a certain wizard hedgehog who's capable of any magic). * When he travels,he'll only stay in one place for a short time and leaves to the next one,so who knows where he'll end up next? * The weapons he chooses are the ones with medium-high speed and decent strength.And also is very selective as to which blade he chooses. * He naturally talks slang * The name Novo means "anew;afresh". * Novo's spirit animal is a Raven * He has two zodiac signs:A Taurus(Earth) and Aries(Fire);which makes volcano. * Instead of using his hearing,he uses his nose instead if he temporarily can't see. * Before turning super,hyper,etc,he grabs 400-500 something or more rings before a battle,traveling through space or in general in a speed run in his favorite/any zone. * Ironically that Novo doesn't underestimate his opponents,but he's the one who's underestimated. * The Ninja Saga takes place in Station Square 300 years later when Novo traveled through time. * Colress invented the idea of building Pokemon Robots(Pokebots for short). * Don't expect him to gloat/brag about his feats.He hates bragging and gloating,and the reason why is because he feels it doesn't feel right and that it's completely pointless(not trying to say I'm different from people). * The Cosmic Nova Star has resemblance to the Kamehameha;except that the color of wave is a deep orange-yellow,etc. * The only forms he's able to turn into at will are Cosmic Shift and Spatial Novo.The other forms such as Storm,Mystic,etc are activated by Super Emeralds,and/or both Chaos and Super Emeralds.And the Master Emerald(occasionally). Category:Hedgehog Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Good Category:Ninja Category:Mobian Category:Speed Character Category:Archives 2014-2015